


Roxanne You Don't Have To Wear That Dress Tonight

by hummingrightalong



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Spideypool, inviting the Superhusbands over for dinner for the first time.





	Roxanne You Don't Have To Wear That Dress Tonight

"Roooooxxxannnneee!"  
*No pasta, no red wine*   
Wade's almost turned the little mantra into a song. He wiggles his hips exaggeratedly, stirring and tasting and patting himself on the back- literally and verbally.  
*Tony's been off the drink for years. And he says pasta makes him puffy? Peter when the hell are you getting home. I need a second opinion. Although I kinda think this is THE SHIT*  
It's their domestic debut. This is important. Soooo important.   
So when a familiar voice (especially if you've been paying attention to the news or social media for the last 20 damn years) pipes up from the doorway.  
"What the FUCK," Steve Rogers declares. He's no boy scout. Tony knows that now...  
"Oh my," Tony adds. He's covering his eyes and leaving Steve to it.   
That's when Peter- his perfect timing or Spidey-sense, or both, coming in handy more now than ever before- dodges and weaves around his parents, scooting quickly to his husband to be.   
"Babe, you're wearing the apron I got you."  
"Mmhmm, and the underoos." Wade smiles, blushing slightly and kissing Peter. His back to his future in-laws again so they can see the frilly panties barely covering his muscular, masculine, behind. They're in his favorite colors, his OFFICIAL colors (if you ask Peter's lawyers, copyright biotch).  
"Those are not...underoos." Tony states, trying to suppress a giggle.  
"You don't have to wear that dress tonight..." Wade continues to sing along to his favorite tune.  
"They're his favorite. So's the song."  
"Favorite. Shit. You mean not the only ones?" Little known fact to his adoring public? Ok, not a boy scout is an understatement. Rogers has a dirty fucking mouth.  
"Oh yeah my sugar daddy treats me right." Wade replies.   
Peter laughs, ducks out of the kitchen to get a robe. It matches.   
"We. Do. Not. Need. To. Know." Tony hugs them both, turns the statement to his husband. Steve better pick up what he's throwing down, don't ask the kids any more damn questions. And not because it's embarrassing. Because it's their life.


End file.
